


Seasonal Change

by cripplingbipression



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, just a small what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingbipression/pseuds/cripplingbipression
Summary: What if Helen Magnus and Zelda Spellman were old friends who drifted apart and reconeccted after losing their daughters?
Relationships: Helen Magnus & Zelda Spellman, Helen Magnus/Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 6





	Seasonal Change

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small unedited (sorry) drabble that's been living in my head the past few days. Mostly posting for myself to get it out and experiment with a different writing style.

There’s no mistaking the figure on Helen’s front porch. Even in the soft glow of the porch light, Helen can recognize the red hair and the presence that is  _ Zelda.  _ She welcomes her inside, takes her coat, and puts the kettle on. They chat like old friends.  _ How are you doing? It’s been too long! _ The conversation is light, the air around them is heavy. The unspoken words linger in the air;  _ I lost my daughter, I know how you feel.  _

Helen wants to ask her so many questions. Zelda has always been the more poised one of the two of them. She wants to ask her how Zelda is coping, what she does to keep herself busy, did she learn to forgive herself? She sips her tea and instead asks where she was during World War II.  _ I haven’t gone back to Normandy. _

The tea is starting to get cold but neither one of them seems to care. Zelda has slipped her shoes off and tucks her legs underneath her. She looks so relaxed, Helen is glad she can find a bit of comfort so far away from home. Zelda eyes her wearily, sets down her glass.  _ I’d like to stay awhile, if that’s not too much of an imposition. _

Helen laughs. Zelda has never been a burden.  _ I’d be delighted if you stayed.  _

They make their way to Helen’s bedroom. The women spending hours into the new daylight getting to know each other once again. 

_ I know how you feel. Make me feel something better.  _

  
  



End file.
